realms_of_londalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesryn Nailö
Captain 'Vesryn Nailö '''is a Half-Elf Duelist and former gladiator, currently serving as Captain of the Ravencry mercenary company. He has held this role for six years, since the foundation of the company. Description Standing at a lofty 6'2" (187.96cm) and weighing approximately 150 lbs (68kg), Vesryn is above the average height for one of his kind, and he bears the muscle to match. However, despite the nature of his work, the Halfbreed manages to retain a lithe, athletic form -- lending to him a certain nimbleness that hints at his Elven ancestry. Likewise, his handsome (if rugged) facial features betray his mixed blood even more. Bearing a sharp, well-proportioned facial structure, paired with piercing azure eyes, Ves is often claimed to look 'more elf than man.' Stowed away beneath his unkempt ebony mane are two sharp, pointed ears -- albeit not as long as an Elf's, they are a clear indication of his racial nature. The Half-Elf generally clads himself in form-fitting, reinforced studded leather armour, tinted a darker shade of black than his hair. Hanging from his right hip is a scabbard of black leather, embroidered with gold fabric in a fanciful Elvish pattern. Lying within this ornate scabbard is his current weapon, the mythical blade ''Orenmyr. Personality Possessed of a razor-sharp wit unhindered by his years of slavery, Vesryn is often difficult to deceive. However, he pairs this wit with a newfound zest for life, often causing the Raven to behave in a gregarious, outwardly sociable fashion. Unlike many of his companions, Vesryn is not particularly lustful nor adulterous, devoting any and all of his affection to his current lover, Lilith Hadvarsdóttir. However, one thing that is shared by the Raven and his closest compatriots is a sincere love for alcohol. Through his years of slavery, Vesryn was denied the opportunity to consume any such beverages. However, when he first encountered his best friend and brother-in-arms, Antor Thunderbottom, things changed. Ever since, Vesryn has borne the alcoholic tolerance of a young Dwarf. Such is something which he is eager to flaunt at every given opportunity by showering himself and companions in endless rounds of ale, at his own (or Antor's) expense. History Youth Born on the ninth day of the month of Midsummer, in the six-hundred sixty-eighth year of the second era, to a mother and father of equal adventurous persuasions, Vesryn was nevertheless raised as a normal middle-class artisan child. Brought up in a small Teracean port-town named Huelva, Vesryn attained an early love for the sea and all its generous bounties. In his earlier years, the Half-Elf spent most of his time either playing with people his age, or fending off bullies who sought to mock him for his mixed ancestry. At the age of ten, the Raven was apprenticed to the local Blacksmith, much to the young lad's chagrin. For all his desire to get out and see the seas of the world, he was instead appointed to hammer red-hot metal for the rest of his days. And he did such, assisting his master around the shop for two years of his life. Despite all the hard work of his appointed profession, the young Raven often took breaks or otherwise escaped the smithy in order to spend time on the beach. Slavery Everything was bound to change, however, as one day a band of Orcs arrived to sack Huelva. The defenders were caught off-guard by the sudden amphibious assault, and the ferocity of the gold-hungry Orcs proved enough to overwhelm the defenders. Young Vesryn was separated from his mother, mere moments after witnessing his father cut down by Orcs. The boy was captured, taken to sea as a slave by the raider-captain. For only a month, Vesryn served as a galley-slave due to his relatively strong body for one of his age. However, upon landing in the mercantile city-state of Dazamouk, the raider-captain was struck a bargain by an Orcish gladiator ring. Vesryn entered slavery under a different master, transported by boar-cart to an Orcish city far to the southeast -- a place that would, for his entire young life, serve as his home and his prison. Vesryn was initially issued a simple Orcish war-sword, as it was unexpected that a Half-Elf would be able to survive the rigours of the Orcish arenas. However, his masters (and spectators) were flabbergasted to see that the young Raven was quite capable of handling himself in a fight. After nearly a dozen fights with a low-quality, nearly shattered Orcish blade, his masters sought to improve his effectiveness in the arena. As such, Vesryn was issued instead an Elvish longsword. For ten years, Vesryn fought and killed for two things: The promise of his next meal, and soon the roar of the crowd. Though it took him many years to grow accustomed to his enslaved existence, when he had grown into himself he began to develop a morbid appreciation for his sport. The cheering and applauding of the spectators was enough to motivate the Half-Elf to put on a show, and over time he developed his own style of combat. Revolution However, the Raven soon sought his freedom, no longer bound by a shattered self-esteem to serve his greenskin masters. He had become something of a famous duelist in his city (and neighbouring towns), and this would soon become the tool that would break his cage. Motivating his many brothers-in-chains to rise up, Vesryn led a slave revolt that shook the city of his imprisonment to its roots. The rebellion emerged victorious when Vesryn, bearing the head of his former master, 'bought' his freedom from the city's chieftain. Though the chief was hesitant to free the slaves, a duel with Vesryn convinced him that they had earned it. Leading his newfound brothers out of the city, they proceeded North along the main trade route to their once-prison. Soon after, he called for the once-slaves to consider themselves free. In addition, he offered them the option of further employment, as they would soon seek their fortune as sellswords. It was, in his own words, "all we know." With their unanimous agreement, the newly-established Ravencry proceeded far to the North, where they would stop to rest in the city of Dazamouk. Making Friends The Raven encountered a traveling merchant, one Antor Thunderbottom, in a bazaar in Dazamouk. Whilst Vesryn was haggling with a weaponsmith to have his blade reforged, Antor's attention was drawn to the Halfbreed, seemingly alone in an Orcish city. Tailing Vesryn back to the inn outside of which the Ravencry were resting, he confronted the Captain and inquired as to the nature of his men. After hours of ale-fueled conversation (funded by the Thunderbottom gentleman, generously.), Antor took the Ravencry aboard his ship. From then on, the Half-Elf and his Dwarven colleague bonded over their mutual love of gold, the sea, and Vesryn's budding alcoholism. The Ravencry served as hired guards for Antor's shipping business for a year and a half, before the Dwarf decided instead to retire the business. The Ravencry had swelled in the time since their foundation, prompting the wealthy Dwarf's direct investment in the Company. Along the way, Vesryn counted himself lucky enough to encounter a lovely Nordic Skald by the name of Lilith. The two, after much conversation, found they got along famously. She soon joined the Ravencry as the resident storyteller and entertainer. In due time, this budding relationship would flower into a romance notorious throughout the company as 'completely cheesy.' Recent Activity After two years of faithful service, Antor directly took on a position of power in the Company, serving as the steward and resident rich idiot. Eventually, Antor reported to Captain Nailö of an abandoned keep far in the wilderness -- a potential refuge for the company and any who wish to join them. Vesryn acted on this gossip, leading his men to the supposed site, only to find it occupied by a brotherhood of Priests and Witch-Hunters. However, Vesryn was much too eager to earn himself a seat of power. Awaiting the right opportunity, the Captain eventually ordered his men to storm the keep whilst the Witch Hunters slept. The battle proved a success, resulting in the Ravencry centering themselves on their newfound fortress. In the year 3E 29, Vesryn and his companions stumbled upon the Rurikid raid of the City of Lasam. Seeking fortune and glory (though mostly fortune), the party entered parlay with the Rurikid Warlord. Soon enough, they were permitted to storm through the gates with the raiding party. Vesryn and his companions made off with significant wealth from the raid. A year after his 'triumph' in Lasam, Vesryn and Lilith traveled to the supposed site of an ancient blade, Orenmyr. There, they encountered Vesryn's mother and her companions, who had mutually been searching for the sword. After an unpleasant reunion, Vesryn and Lilith ultimately departed with Orenmyr in their possession. Vesryn's blade, Vengeance, had been gifted to Lilith that evening. Soon, Vesryn had discovered his mother and company had been trailing them, and awaited him at the gates of Ravencry Keep. After heated, aggressive discussion, the Captain agreed to allow them entry if only temporarily. To this day, the full party remains present in Ravencry Keep, and are unlikely to depart in the near future. Relationships Antor Thunderbottom Encountering Antor was, as Ves states, one of the 'luckiest moments of his life'. Initially, the Half-Elf was skeptical of a foreign merchant hiring his company for possibly-shady activities. However, he immediately began to like the Dwarven gentleman once they'd fully taken to the sea. Over the course of the six years they have known one another, Antor and Vesryn have grown to be the best of friends and the fiercest of allies. Lilith Hadvarsdóttir Once Vesryn had developed a hearty affection for ale, he spent many of his days at port in pubs and alehouses. In one such pub, he was fortunate enough to meet a Nordic Skald by the name of Lilith. The two found themselves infatuated with one another, and hours of undying conversation sparked a deep affection that would only deepen over time. Through the years, their love has not dwindled, remaining one of the few constants in the life of the mercenary. Jezevyn Tandril Vesryn and his skeletal companion, though a peculiar duo, do make for close friends through their shared hatred of imprisonment. Though Jezevyn cannot share in the comforts of ale with her Half-Elven friend, the two share in roughly bi-monthly heart-to-heart conversations, something in which both parties have sought comfort. Leshanna Nailö Vesryn, through his years of slavery, grew to resent the woman who he perceived to have betrayed him. When the two found themselves reunited, Vesryn was incredibly stubborn in dealing with his mother. Numerous times did he directly insult her as a person, only to stand by as his mother continued pushing for a proper reunion. After some time of this -- and the prodding of his lover -- Vesryn came to forgive Leshanna for the misdeed she hadn't committed, and the two have since recovered some semblance of respect for one another. However, she often refrains from speaking to him, for fear of destabilizing what respect she has already salvaged.